One Year or Next
by EternusX229
Summary: Whether this year or the next, or even the following wasn't his. Whether the sky was absent of the only thing that made him cosmically, or whether they miraculously shared the same sky… This day was his and it was never spent alone.


The scent of winter never fades during the shortest of days.

Unlike most days in December, the winds were higher now than ever before. It brought a chill down his spine and he slowly felt the years that came along with him tell the tale of age. But he never let it get to him.

Leftover chocolates and even bargains had begun and he scrunched his nose in disdain at the sweet and caramelized wafts of them as he walked through the doors of the bakery shop. It was small and tucked away in the crevices of the narrow streets but such a gem that he enjoyed the small decorations and the warmth that attacked his cold, cold bones. He had been here multiple times yet every time, he was astounded by just one thing in particular.

"I didn't expect you to come," A gentle hand patted his shoulder in greeting and the burden of the week's work quickly melted away with just the sound of his voice. "Mitsu."

He took the tea handed to him and the earlier scents quickly dissipated. He has drank this one too many times before but it never tired. "Did I come at a bad time?" He made no move but they were used to these encounters.

Fuji deftly removed his apron settling it against the counter. His eyes held exhaustion and Tezuka could see the joy of having this place along with the stress that came with it. Something only Fuji could hide from those but not him. It was rare when he could see it and the times he did, he caught a glimpse of the only Fuji he knew. "No, I'm just about done." The simple routine that reminded him of days long, long past never seemed to change except that sometimes much unlike before Tezuka waited for Fuji. He cherished those days and held them close his heart like everything else that came with being with Fuji Syuusuke. "Did you want anything before we head home?" It was soft and gentle the question that meant more than he expected to hear despite his situation and he couldn't tell if there was a hint underlying in the tone or not. He simply shook his head and glanced at the two other people that were in the cozy bakery shop, sipping away at their tea and reading their books. It was well designed and although it was small, cozy with a few couches and Ottomans to go along with the theme of the month which alternated. This month's theme was astrology and hanging on the wall by the cashier was a photo that Tezuka could only recognize as Fuji's work.

Without much thought, he followed Fuji into the back placing his bag and jacket in the backroom, he began to put stuff away. He couldn't remember when was the first time he had begun doing this but he couldn't really forget the day he saw those pools of azure glimmer in gratitude. Tezuka knew what it was like to start something a new and for the former tensai, he knew it was a feat worth seeing to the end. Placing the last of the cooking pans and ramekins into the dishwasher, Tezuka stepped out to fix the tables before glancing at the photo that hung up on the wall. Dark and hardly visible in the dim light, Tezuka made out the small white dots and could remember that night in Hawaii like it was yesterday. Much like back then, the weather was perfect. "I really wanted it to be October then." At the time he didn't think their getaway meant anything but just that, but the soft whisper of Fuji's voice reached his ears and he remembered the night vividly. Fuji was always full of surprises and that was something that even though he had known prior to being with him all these years, still shook him.

If it wasn't for the way the photo was outlined, the way it was taken and without the brightness, he wouldn't have been able to make out the clear constellation of his. The only one that Fuji could take. Despite the low lighting, there was something magical about the way Fuji photographed the night sky. There was a silence that drifted between them and he felt the burden fall from Fuji just being there with him. He softly smiled before grabbing their belongings.

"Let's go." Was all Tezuka said before Fuji followed suit.

Letting the gentle winter breeze take over them, he let out a shiver that was barely noticeable. Fuji let out a chuckle before placing his hand into Tezuka's pocket. "Thank you for tonight." In the dead of the night where barely anyone wandered into, it was okay to be just them before hitting the limelight. Tezuka squeezed Fuji's hand in response and cherished the moment. The scent of winter intermingled with the scent of sweets and dough along with the cinnamon sweet that often surrounded Fuji played a calm into his mind and heart. It was his favorite scent tucked in the shadows of the city.

The city in the middle of the night was very different than the one they had emerged from. It was bustling and loud, two opposites intersected if found carefully and it made Tezuka realize that they too were very much like two opposites. The thought was unlike him and very much random along with the other thoughts that circulated his mind but he let it easily slip away with everything else that didn't matter. Whether Fuji was opposite from him, it didn't matter. He felt right, he felt more comfortable at his side than at anything else. It wasn't something he could classify as dependant but it was certainly something that he quietly yearned for those weeks they would become separated. Fuji knew this and he understood just like he had. It was one of the many things that they agreed on and the many things that meant for silent conversation which often than not, baffled those around them. It was like the way wind mingled with dust. It was natural and real.

Silently taking note that they were close. Glancing at the night sky he wondered if he knew as much as Fuji knew if he too could find Pisces like Fuji had found Libra. It was extraordinary but nothing best the expression that swam across those azure eyes when he had mentioned that they had shared the same sky that night. Remembering the night made the winter chill almost impossibly hard to feel in his bones. But like he had searched, ironically, Pisces isn't viewable in February.

Tezuka took things in his own hands when he had stopped Fuji from opening the door. With the amount of exhaustion he figured it was better this way. It seemed he still hadn't remembered either and because of that his heart racing faster than he anticipated but he schooled his emotions before Fuji would. Fishing keys out of his own pocket, he let Fuji go in first. With the lights off, he only wished he didn't bump into anyone. Tezuka could hear Fuji toeing his shoes off and turned the lights on.

"Surprise!" The voices yelled in unison effectively stopping Fuji in his tracks. "Happy birthday Syuusuke."

"Happy birthday Aniki." He could see his body tense up before Fuji turned to him and Tezuka smiled. With everything that had been going on, what used to be annual events dwindled down to phone calls and cards in the mail. He knew full well how strong the Fuji family were together and the bond they shared. Tezuka only wanted to give Fuji what he had missed and held dearly in his heart. It had been too long since the had reunited and he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

The chill of the winter couldn't penetrate this warmth, the smile that drifted and past those lips as their living room grew with life that had been lost for so long; nothing could replace this moment and at then he could only think one thing.

"Happy birthday Syuusuke." He said at last before holding out the cake that Yumiko had helped him bake.

Whether this year or the next, or even the following wasn't his. Whether the sky was absent of the only thing that made him cosmically, or whether they miraculously shared the same sky… This day was his and it was never spent alone.

* * *

**A/N: I had wanted to write something for the boy that only matters in February so I came up with something really small. I hope you liked it!**

**It's still the 28th where I am _**


End file.
